Lost Highway
by weareyourheroes
Summary: Hermione and Harry are not only famous with the Magical World, their also famous with the Muggles. How happy they must be? Rich and famous! I don't know what else to write. But this will be a great story, I promise. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Lost Highway

By: Chicky Babe No. 1

Summary: Hermione and Harry are not only famous with the Magical World, their also famous with the Muggles. How happy they must be? Rich and famous! I don't know what else to write. But this will be a great story, I promise. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Reason Why I Wrote This Story: Ummm...well...I was doing homework and the idea came to me. Hee hee hee. I came back from a four-day camp yesterday and I'm excited to write on the computer again. Sounds a little weird doesn't it. Anyway...enjoy!

Chapter One: A New Year

January 1st, 2008

"This is it. A new year. I can do it. This is gonna be perfect!"

"What did you say babe?" her husband of four-and-a-half years wispered sweetly in her ear.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." She fondly put her hand to her stomach and smiled.

"Mommy! It's 2008! I'm going to big school this year!"

"I know," Hermione bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead. She swiped away a piece of her curly, soft, vanilla-blonde hair out of her big, crystal-clear blue eyes. Julia Matilda Potter smiled and hugged her mother.

"Hey Deano!" Harry Potter exclaimed as their son, who would be two in 20 days, crawled over to them. Harry picked up his son, watching him snuggle into his chest. The little toddler had a mixture of his parents. He had his Dad's raven-black messy hair and his Mom's brown eyes. The only difference with the eyes were that they were a chestnut-brown.

"Where's puppy?" Dean Carter Potter exclaimed, as he looked excitedly over his Dad's shoulder. The family of four, soon-to-be six, had gotten a six-week old Golden Lab for Christmas, sweetly named Max.

"He's sleeping," Harry replied, putting down his son on his feet. Dean stumbled a bit, and then walked over to his Mommy.

"Can Daddy and I please go for another bike-ride?" Julia pleaded, tugging at Hermione's tight demin jeans as Dean did the same thing. Hermione sweeped Dean off his feet and then turned to her little girl.

"Yeah sure. So long as you wear knee-pads this time." The last time Julia had rode her bike, she fell off and grazed her knee. Dean had laughed when his sister had came back but was soon crying when Julia hit him on the arm. With two crying children, Harry had winked and left his wife 'to it'.

"I go too!" Dean squealed, pulling at Hermione's yellow T-shirt with an outline of Gary Arnold's and a caption underneath saying, 'Arnold Love's. Her red belt with the large silver hoop loosened a bit when he tugged at her shirt.

"We might as well all go together," Hermione shrugged and walked over to the back door, slipping into some metallic-grey Havaina's.

Upon finding out they were expecting twins, they had decided to move from a normal-sized cottage in Georgia, to a beautiful Manor in Long Island. They were quite close to the city and Hermione had a job in fashion. A private school was close by to where they lived and that was the school Julia and Dean would be going to.

Harry took Hermione's free hand in his while Julia rushed to get her bike.

They travelled down their street, taking in the beautiful scenery. Winter had been as cold as it normally was, which had disapointed Julia. Her Dad had promised to take her Ice-skating but the lake hadn't frozen up so it had been closed off. Most of the snow had melted and their was a bit of a windy breeze but the sun had warmed California up and it was almost like it was summer again.

"Hey Mommy? Is my sister here yet?" Julia wondered, slowing down so that her parents could catch up.

"No Jules. She will be here by spring. I promise." They knew that one of the twins would be a girl but the Doctor couldn't tell what the other would be. Hermione and Harry laughed at that, wondering why one of the twins was on top of the other.

Hermione was glad that they were quite rich. She wanted her children to have the best life possible and she guessed that that happened when you have quite a bit of money. Her job in fashion had earned her over half-a-million bucks a year. She been working since she was 19. She was creative and very fair. For about two years she had her own boss. She had two assitants and a heap of clients. As for Harry, he was an Auror. Hermione wanted to be part of the Muggle-world, but still wanted to be conntected to the Wizarding Community so that was why harry chose to be an Auror. And what an Auror he was! He had been named the best in America, catching over 300 Dark wizards across the world in less then a year. Even after the defeat of Voldemort, there were still some trying to finish off his work. He earned a million dollars a year.

Because they were famous, some had tried to get Harry and Hermione to be interviewed. Some had tried to get Hermione into modelling. They were still thinking about it, still scratching their chins thoughtfully. When Dean was born, it had been not only in the U.K. and the U.S. but across the world, even in Africa. They had their every move followed, even though they rarely noticed it. Well, Harry did. But he didn't want to alarm Hermione, especially with her being pregnant.

Hermione was so good at fashion that she made her own clothes. She liked to make replica's of clothes she had seen in magazines and design them herself. She especially liked to give Julia her own free clothes.

For example, today Julia was wearing a deep-blue T-shirt with Billabong in white writing across the chest, white 1/2 pants, silver ballet flats and a shaggy black jacket with a thin brown leather belt and a fake yellow watch. Dean, meanwhile, had on jeans and a light-black T-shirt with 96 and a train in green with a blue and white checkered long-sleeved shirt underneath.

"Hey Mom, when's my sister here?" Julia asked again.

"On April 15. She will be here shortly hon," Hermione sighed but still smiled. Her grip on Harry's hand tightened.

"Oh God, Harry muttered, pulling Hermione forward a bit.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"Paparazzi," he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Julia, stop for a sec," Hermione called quietly as flash after flash went off.

"Oh dear Mommy." Julia shook her head silently.

"Paprazti," Dean cried, shaking his hands in the air geefully.

"Honey no. Put your hands down," Hermione whispered, forcing Dean to do so.

"Hey Potter, can we have your autograph?"

"When's your baby due?"

"Look this way."

"Smile."

Did I forget to mention that not only were they famous in the Wizarding World, they were also famous in the Muggle World. Hermione was fast becoming a well-loved designer and Harry was famous for catching not only Dark Wizards, but Dark muggles as well.

"Can you please sign with a recording contract Hermione?"

"Why is your name Hermione? That's quite weird?"

"C'mon guys, my wife and kids would like to have time to ourselves," Harry murmured politely, trying to push the pap gently out of the way.

"We need your face in our magazine. C'mon, give us a big cheesy grin," one of the paparazzi called.

"TAXI!" Hermione screamed out into the air, not knowing that this all was being caught on camera. A yellow and white taxi zoomed into the street. It stopped at the Potters but the paparazzi wouldn't let them go through.

"C'mon doll. One big smile."

"MOVE! MOVE!" Hermione screamed.

"What if we don't wanna?"

"JUST FRIGGIN' MOVE!"

"No! We want a pic and we also want our blood money. Smile or we'll take your baby."

But they had gone too far. Upon hearing the last sentence of the beefiest paparazzi, Hermione took a lunging swing and punched the guy squarely on the nose. The man reeled back in pain and their path was clear. They hurled themselves into the taxi and they sqealed out of sight.

"If...that's...in...the...paper...tomorrow...I'll...I'll..."

"Easy Hermione, easy. You're putting pressure on the babies."

"Sorry. But I couldn't help myself. How dare that slummy cheeseball-"

"I know. I know. Let's just go home, rest and not think about it."

A/N: Yeah I know, that was pretty crap. But please review anyway. But don't flame me.

Love Chicky Babe No. 1


End file.
